Superboy-Prime
Superboy-Prime was one of the many variations of Superman in the DC universe but became unhinged following the destruction of his world and become one of the main villains from the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline: he had even more power than current Superman and was comparable to the Silver Age Superman in scale of power - making him easily one of the most powerful supervillains in DC comics. Although a villain Superboy—Prime was also tragic and wasn't evil so much as a very confused and angry person - however he let his pain warp him into a monster and thus had to be stopped in order to save reality from destruction. History Crisis on Infinite Earths The Crisis on Infinite Earths, a multiversal catastrophe int eh form of a wave of anti-matter sonsumed parallel dimensions by the Anti-Monitor. Superboy aided hundreds of worlds during the crisis, but was ultimately unable to prevent the destruction of the Earth from his own dimension. Superboy later took part in the battle against the Anti-Matter in the Antimatter Universe. After the defeat of the Anti-Matter, Superboy and the others escaped to a Paradise Dimension offered to them by Alexander Luthor, Jr. Superboy-Prime secluded himself from others in the Paradise Dimension, opting to replay events from his life on Earth Prime using crystals. Over time, Superboy-Prime becomes frustrated, and attempts to reach out to Kal-L. Superboy-Prime was then persuaded by Alexander, who had come to believe that the Paradise Dimension was the reason for Lois Lane's failing health, to help him return to reality. When Superboy-Prime hesitated, Alexander showed him the negative aspects of the Post-''Crisis'' Earth, including the deaths of his parents and girlfriend in a car accident. Altering Reality Superboy-Prime, infuriated, shattered the barrier of reality. This assault resulted in shifts in DC continuity, including; the resurrection of Jason Todd; the combining of Superman's origins; the Doom Patrol's rebooting as new characters; Donna Troy's mutliple origins; the various incarnations of Hawkman; the different incarnations of the League of Super-Heroes. Countdown to Infinite Crisis Infinite Crisis Sinestro Corps Countdown Legion of 3 Worlds Blackest Night Powers Superboy-Prime has had a collection of powers over time, being one of the many alternate Supermen of DC comics he possesses standard Kryptonian powers but was able to amplify them via power-armor and other devices: over the course of the Crisis Superboy-Prime became more and more powerful, at the peak of his power he had absolute control over time to the point he could create pocket universes. Also due to Superboy-Prime being from another universe he was immune to most of Superman's weaknesses, such as magic and kryptonite - his power-suit was also designed to constantly feed him yellow sun radiation and keep him at peak power even when exposed to red sun radiation. Gallery Superboy-primeic.png|Superboy-Prime's "S" symbol carved into his chest Superboy resists the Red Mercy.jpg|Superboy-Prime resists the Red Mercy Superboy Vol 6 14 Textless.jpg Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes 251.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Superman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Mental Illness Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Partners in Crime Category:Protagonist Villain